God Loves, Man Rekills
by Futuramakid
Summary: My NaNoWriMo fic. When Freakshow gets out on good behavior, and starts an antighost religion, who knows what other tricks are up this clown's sleeve? DxS, TuckerDanielle. Post Phantom Planet, assumes each season was 1 school year. K plus, maybe T later on
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: God Loves, Man Re-Kills

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, save my alternate timeline Dannies.

Danielle stopped mid-step and gasped as she passed the electronics store. She was unsure of her own ears. She thought she'd heard her cousin's voice from one of the TV's in the window. She looked, and noticed he was at the north pole surrounded by people. She'd heard the news about her "father" and the disasteroid, but she'd prepared for the worst already. Danny being in on it was completely new.

"For my plan to work, I'm going to need the help of every ghost in the world," Danny Phantom said to the news reporter, "especially a certain friend of mine, who I hope is watching."

Danielle smiled as she saw his expression warm on the last words.

"Well, maybe it's time I paid my cousin a little visit," Danielle thought. The black-haired, blue eyed teenager in a blue hoodie held her hands down to her side, and was enveloped by rings of light. When they dissipated, her hair had gone white, and her eyes green. She now wore a black and white superhero-style costume. She lifted up into the air, and flew towards the pole.

Several hours later...

Danielle arrived at almost exactly the same time Danny returned from the Ghost Zone, followed by an innumerable group of ghosts. She joined the formation, and got up closer to the front, behind and to the left of Danny.

"So, cousin, what's the plan?" she asked.

He turned a moment.  
"Glad to see you could make it, Danielle," he said, "Okay, we all get on this tower, and go intangible as soon as the meteor enters the atmosphere. He flew around, making sure all the ghosts were in place. He took his place, had a conversation she couldn't quite hear with Skulker, then yelled, "Let's get this party started!"

The ghosts first fed energy into it, and, on his signal, went intangible.

Their intangibility spread across the earth, and the disasteroid went harmlessly through space.

As soon as this was done, she left.

"No need to be seen by the Fentons," she reasoned, "if they ever find out Danny's identity, they'd worry about who I was."

A few days later...

Danielle was on her way to Amity Park. She'd heard of Danny's going public, and figured that if he had, he'd probably want better for her than her current life as a drifter.

Meanwhile...

Danny sat by Sam on his bed.

"Man, this celebrity thing is getting to be a pain," he said, "I'm glad that I can come back home, and be just plain old Danny every now and then."

"Danny, there was never any 'plain old' about you. You were always extraordinary to me," she said, smiling back at him. They leaned in and kissed.

"Sam, I just want to know... How long?" he asked, "How long did you keep it bottled up?"  
"Freshman year, Danny. I didn't want to tell you," she admitted, "I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same, and what that would do to Team Phantom. Silly, right?"

He reached and turned her head.

"Sam, I felt the exact same way. Believe me, it's not silly," he said.

They were interrupted by a tap at the window.

Danny got up and opened it.

"How long have you been floating there?" he asked her.

"Not long, I just got here. Besides, is that any way to greet your cousin?" Danielle asked.

"I guess not," he said, his expression softening, "Well, I guess now I have to introduce you to the family. The real question about it is... how?"

"That's simple, Danny," Sam said, "we tell them the truth."

"What? 'Hey, I let a younger clone of me go out and fend for herself for a year, but now she wants to be with us'? Are you crazy?!?" Danny said.

"Danny," Danielle said, "I think she's right."

"Well, this won't go smoothly," he said, "but, if you want them to know, I'll honor it. Come on, Danielle. We have a LOT of explaining to do."

The 3 left Danny's room, and walked downstairs. Maddie was in the living room, helping Jack to put together what looked like an upgraded Fenton Weasel.

"Danny," she asked, "Who's that other girl with you? She wasn't with you when you went upstairs earlier."

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Mom, Dad... I'd like you to meet Danielle Fenton."

"Danielle Fenton? Danny, that's impossible... Unless..." Jack said, as his eyes widened.

"No, Jack, even THEN it's impossible. I'm sure your son has a logical explanation," she said, looking sternly at him, "right, Danny?"

"I'll let her take that one," he said.

"I'm a failed clone of Danny," Danielle said, "Vlad made me 4 years ago. He was trying to make a clone of Danny to twist to be his perfect son. Danny helped me realize Vlad didn't want me, and I've been a wanderer since. I came back here when I heard you knew about his secret. I'm not the kind of thing he could keep while keeping the identity secret, you know."

Jack stood speechless, dumbfounded.

Maddie, however, was surprised at her son.

"You let a little girl go out on her own?!?"She asked Danny in disbelief.

"Well, not exactly. She disappeared after we defeated Vlad. We had no idea where she was," Danny explained. He was telling half of the truth, at least.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Danielle asked, "May I... live here, with you?"

Maddie's expression softened looking at the girl.

"Of course, Danielle," she said, "on one condition."

"What?" she asked.

"Call me Mom," she said, "Jack and I are as much your parents as we are Danny's."

She hugged Danielle, who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Welcome home, Danielle," she said, "welcome home, daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom: God Loves, Man Re-Kills

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, save my alternate timeline Dannies.

"One book was allowed in prison," he had thought walking out several months earlier, "One volume could the inmates read." That book was the Bible. And that book gave one Frederick Isaak Showenheimer the idea for his grandest ruse yet. Emerging a seemingly changed man, the man formerly known as Freakshow had started a movement of false teaching: the Showenheimer Crusade. He had crafted an argument for ghosts as against God's will, as God had said the second life would come for all at once. By coming too early, the ghosts had broken God's rules, and should be destroyed. He hooked up with some televangelists he was able to convince of the truth of his teachings, and began to spread them. He was moving on up.

Elsewhere...

Valerie was watching local TV, flipping channels.

"These ghosts are abominations," a man said, "violations of God's own will!"

She looked at the screen, her curiosity piqued.

"They are not human, they are of Satan!"

She watched further. She learned the man was Frederick Showenheimer, leader of the new Showenheimer Crusade in the Christian community. She didn't know much about Christianity, though. Her dad took her to church on the holidays, but other than that she knew next to nothing about it. She did, however, know that she liked the sound of this guy's words.

Elsewhere...

"And be sure to pick up my new book, 'The Green Menace- The Heart of our Problems,'" Freakshow concluded.

He let out a sigh of relief as soon as the camera stopped.

"This televangelism is harder than it looks," he commented to one of his followers,

He walked from his pulpit down off the stage into his back room office. He pushed a button, and a computer screen came off of his desk's surface.

"So?" he asked the man on the screen, "how did it go?"

"Good," the man replied "The primary 7 you wanted for your group all saw the show."

"Excellent," Freakshow said, "I'll meet you at the usual place in half an hour, tops. You wouldn't believe how many of these people want my autograph or some such nonsense."

Later, in a warehouse across town...

Runes were scrawled on the concrete floor.

"Now, to invite the guests of honor," Freakshow said, cracking his knuckles.

A henchman watched on. There was several cocentric circles of runes, surrounded by red candles. Freakshow threw an unidentifiable liquid in the center, and followed instructions from an archaic text.

"Alirita, aliritan, lig mia vol, du fantomoj kiuj rezistus min ankoraŭ, naskig tiu, kiu vidas ĉiu tiktak, Kaj tiu, kiu kiun li gardistoj tra maldensa kaj dika!"

2 ghostly forms rose from the liquid. Both had red, glowing glyphs now burned into their ectoplasmic skin. However, otherwise, the two were quite different.

On the left, floated a blue-skinned ghost with fully red eyes. His face, partially hidden below a purple cloak, bore a lightning bolt shaped scar under his left eye.

On the right, stood a taller form. His skin was a blue, with a tinge of green to it. His hair, white flame, and his eyes, while retaining a human pupil and whites, glowed red. He wore a white and black hazmat suit, with a familiar emblem on the chest.

"Who dares summon Clockwork, Master of Time?" the one on the left said.

"Wait... I'M FREE!" yelled the one on the right, and began to laugh evilly.

"Well, I'm afraid you're wrong, my dear fellow," Freakshow said, "you're bound to my will. You must do my bidding."

"Ah, Freakshow, I remember the time I killed you..." Dan said, with a mischievous grin "You could say that it was you all over."

"Quiet, fool. You're nothing more to my plan than raw energy. Your temporal friend, however," Freakshow began, "is something of much more worth."

Clockwork scowled at Freakshow.

"What do you plan to use me for?" he asked.

"I believe you know, Clockwork," Freakshow said, "after all- You DO know everything."

Elsewhere...

"So... I have a little sister now?" Jazz said.

"Yeah, I guess," Danielle replied. She'd gone into Jazz's room to introduce herself.

Jazz squealed with happiness. Dani blushed slightly at this. She hadn't expected such a reaction.

"You know what this means?" Jazz asked. Dani shook her head.

"You, me, and a sibling bonding night tonight," Jazz said, "I want to get to know you."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom: God Loves, Man Re-Kills

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, save my alternate timeline Dannies.

Later...

Jazz and Danielle were riding in Jazz's car on the way to the video store.

"So, what kind of movies do you like?" Jazz asked.

"I... don't really know," Dani admitted, "I've never actually watched one. I'd like whatever Danny likes, I guess. I'm a clone of him, so it makes sense."

Jazz looked sympathetically at Dani.

"Well, first thing then, we have to make you more of your own person," Jazz said, "You're not just Danny's clone. You are a unique, beautiful individual. You simply need to realize it."

She smiled warmly at Danielle. They stopped.

"Well," Jazz said, "we're here. Come on, let's see what we can find."

She led Danielle into the BlockBlister video store.

"How about this one?" Danielle said, pointing to a case labelled "Teacher Who Is No Longer Living."

"Or this one," she said, pointing to a case that read "Zombie who is also a Cybernetic Commando."

"Well," Jazz said, "how about a comedy? Something to make us laugh?" She added the last part when she realized Danielle probably didn't know the genre names.

"Sounds good," Danielle agreed. Jazz led her to the comedy aisle.

"How about this one?" Jazz asked, picking up "50 Dates that are all the First."

Danielle looked at the cover.

"Looks good enough," she said.

They walked to the front of the store, and checked out.

"Thank you for renting from BlockBlister, where it's better," the man said in a thick accent, "MUCH better!"

They left the store, and started home.

Later...

Jazz laughed at the movie.

"This looks like it was made in someone's hometown!" she said.

Danielle laughed with her. While they watched the movie, they were sharing a pizza. The first Danielle had ever had.

"MMM!" Danielle said, relishing the bite she just took.

"Danielle, you don't have to do it every time," Jazz said, grinning at her new sister.

"I know, it's just so good!" she replied, "I never had one of these before. The taste's in my memories, of course, but really having some is diiferent."

"What do you mean, 'in your memories'?" Jazz questioned.

"Vlad planted some basic teenager knowledge in there so I wouldn't seem to be too unusual when I met Danny," Danielle explained, "I knew what it tasted like, but I had never really tasted it."

She finished her slice, which finished off the pizza.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Danielle asked Jazz, "I'm game for anything."

"How about we paint each other's nails? Jazz proposed, "Something fun, and a basic skill you need to learn for everyday life."

"Okay," Danielle said, "you go first."

"Okay," Jazz said, "Let me get a good look at you again, so I can pick a nice complimentary color for you."

She looked at Danielle, and then reached into the drawer. She pulled out a bottle of purple nail polish.

"Now, the main thing is to make the brush strokes in the same direction, so they don't stick out," Jazz explained, painting the nails on Danielle's left hand.

"I see," Danielle said, watching her sister's strokes with the small brush.

Jazz finished Danielle's hands.

"Now," she said, picking out a shade of magenta, "you try it on me."

Danielle picked up a clean brush, and, a little nervous, started to paint the nails on Jazz's right hand.

"Ok, easy now, Danielle," Jazz guided, "you want them nice and straight."

Danielle steadied her strokes. She finished the right hand, and went on to the left.

"Good," Jazz said, you're halfway there."

She got through the left hand, and put the brush down.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jazz said.

They continued watching the movie. They'd had a few good laughs by the time it was over. They changed into pajamas. Jazz's were a set of light blue fleece pajama pants and a shirt with a small embroidered flower on the upper left side. Danielle, who had never owned any pajamas, wore an old pair of Jazz's, that were the same material and design, but in her size, and a light green color.

Jazz, feeling a bit playful, picked up a pillow.

"Pillow fight?" she said.

"What's that?" Danielle asked.

"We each get a pillow, and knock each other senseless with it," Jazz explained.

"Sounds fin," Danielle replied, picking up one of the pillows from Jazz's bed.

Jazz picked up the one from the other side as Danielle swung at her. Jazz swung back with hers. Danielle giggled as the pillow passed through her.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Jazz said, grinning.

Danielle went back tangible and hit Jazz again. Jazz hit her this time, knocking her onto the bed, causing noise that could be heard in the downstairs bedroom.

"Girls!" Maddie yelled, "Lights out!"

"All right, Mom," Jazz replied. She got into her bed, while Danielle rolled out the sleeping bag she was to sleep in.

"Good night, sis," Jazz said.

"Good night, sis," Danielle replied, "I had a lot of fun with you tonight."

"So did I, Danielle," Jazz said, "so did I.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom: God Loves, Man Re-Kills

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, save my alternate timeline Dannies.

Earlier that evening...

Danny and Sam arrived at the Chez Pierre. A blonde girl was at the front.

"How many?" she asked.

"We have reservations," Danny explained, "They're under Fenton."

"Ah, Mr. Fenton, right this way, sir," she said, after looking at the list, "I'm Lindy, I'll be your waitress for the evening."  
She took them to a table for two in the back candlelight area.

Outside the restaurant, Paulina plotted. She knew that Danny liked Sam, and that to have her ghost boy all to herself, she had to break them up. "First thing, bribe the waitress and make sure the date goes bad," she said to herself. She walked in the front. Lindy was back tending the counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"What would you say if I said Andrew Jackson had a mission for you?" Paulina replied.

"I'd say, what do I have to do?" Lindy countered.

"Simple. The couple you just seated. When you bring out their food, make sure the girl gets all of it, if you know what I mean," Paulina whispered.

"Ex-boyfriend with someone new?" Lindy said, smirking.

"Sort of," Paulina replied, extending the bill "you in?"

"Tell Mr. Jackson," Lindy said, "I'm in."

She went back to the table.

"May I get your orders for drinks?" Lindy asked.

"2 raspberry teas," Danny said.

Lindy walked off, and came back in around 30 seconds with 2 glasses of the tea.

"Have you decided what you want to order, or do you need a few minutes?"

"I think we're ready," Danny said, "Sam, you go first."

"I'll have the Italian Bowtie Mozarella, hold the meat sauce," Sam ordered.

Lindy wrote the order down, and turned to Danny.

"Make that 2," he said.

Lindy put a mark by what she'd written before, and walked off.

Danny looked at Sam.

"Danny," she said, "You know you didn't have to take me to someplace like this."

"Sam, do you know what day it is?" he asked, smiling.

"It's July 7th," she said, perplexed, "why?"

"On July 7th, 13 years ago," he said, "we met. It was the day you moved into town. My parents went to welcome yours into the neighborhood. With them was a little raven-haired 4 year old girl, who had been clearly forced into a pink dress."

Sam looked at him, smiling, but a bit perplexed.

"How is it you remember the date that happened?" she asked.

"That's not important. What is important is what it caused. That one thing," he said, "led to all this. My ghost powers, the planet not being destroyed, but the biggest thing of all... Us."

"Danny, you're so sweet!" she said, blushing slightly.

"Sam, we've shared 13 years together," he began, and he took out a ring, "And I want to promise to you I'll be there for the rest of them."

"Danny," she said, tears welling up a bit, "I... don't know what to say!"

Just then, Lindy walked up with their food. She tripped, as planned, getting all the food on Sam.

Paulina, watching from one of the restaurant's windows, smirked.

However, this mishap didn't have near the effect she had hoped.

Sam bit her lip and started to grin. The two lovebirds burst out laughing.

Paulina gritted her teeth. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Phantom: God Loves, Man Re-Kills

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, save my alternate timeline Dannies.

Later that night, after a ghost-powered cleanup and a walk home...

"Well, Danny," Sam said, as they arrived at her house, "even though it wasn't perfect, tonight was one of the best nights of my life."

"Of mine too, Sam," he said, as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, good night, Danny," she said, as they arrived at her doorstep, "and be prepared."

"For what?" he said curiously.

"For when you have to confront something scarier than any ghost- my parents!" she said, grinning.

"Ah, Sam. I saved the world, I'm sure they can't still hate me," he said, "nobody's that hard headed."

That morning...

Danielle woke up and yawned. Jazz was still asleep. Danielle changed into her normal clothes, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Mrs. F-- I mean, Mom," she said, as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Danielle," Maddie said, "would you like some breakfast? I'm making eggs."

"Sure," Danielle said, "sounds good."

Danielle sat down at the table, across from Danny. A glass of milk was already set out. She took a drink. In the background, the kitchen's TV played the news.

"In related news," came the voice of reporter Harriet Chin, "the crowds at the local bookstore are out the door as reverend Frederick Showenhower is in town for a book signing, let's go to Lance Thunder for a live report."

Danny spat out his milk, and rushed to the television.

"Freakshow?" he said in disbelief.

"That's right, Harriet," the man said, in front of the store, "The reverend's in our city of Amity Park for a signing of and publicity stunt for his new book "The Green Menace- The Heart of our Problems." He formally invites ghost kid hero, Danny Phantom, to debate the nature of ghosts with him here tonight."

Danny was stunned. He sat back down at the table.

"Who's Freakshow?" Danielle asked.

"A memory I'd rather forget," Danny responded, "a while back he tried to control me- used me to rob banks, museums, all kinds of places. It was only thanks to Sam that I made it out of that situation. Speaking of Sam, I'd better call up the rest of the team..."

"About what?" Jazz said cheerily, walking into the room.

"Freakshow, an old enemy, is now a reverend. He's formally challenged me to a philosophical debate tonight. I know he must have some sort of trap planned."

Across town...

Valerie walked into a warehouse.

"Hello?" she said into the huge room.

"Hello," came an unfamiliar voice over the intercom.

"Who are you? Why did you send me this?" she said, holding up a letter signed by the reverend.

"You'll see," the voice said. The lights brightened. She was surrounded by other ghost hunters. A couple Guys in White, Masters Blasters, and a middle-aged man with receding brown hair in a khaki flightsuit, who she didn't recognize.

"My organization has called you here," the voice began, "because you're the best of the best of the best in ghost hunting. He wants you to join him, and become a team for him. A group of Purifiers, who hunt down ghosts and ecto-friendly humans."

The first person to speak was the man in the flightsuit.

"Excuse me, Mr. Big Scary Voice Guy, but would this involve hurting people in any way?" he asked.

"As in any war, there will be civilian casualties," the voice replied.

Valerie didn't like the sound of that. Apparently, neither did the man.

"Then you can count this 'buster out!" he said.

"Very well," the voice said, "you may leave. Anyone else wants out, just leave now."  
The man walked out. Valerie decided to stay.

"If something's rotten, I could fight it better from the inside," she thought.

"Our primary target," the voice said, "is Danny Phantom."  
Her eyes widened.

"He poses a threat to the Crusade's greatest weapon, a ghost-powered laser, capable of destroying all ghosts on Earth, and the Ghost Zone they reside in." the voice said as a light turned on in the warehouse.

The group gasped. In front of them was a huge laser. In a containment chamber by it was a tall, muscular ghost, in a black and white suit. He had blue skin, and flaming white hair. Red runes glowed on his ectoplasmic flesh. But it was not this that surprised Valerie, it was what he bore on his chest- a familiar emblem of a stylized D with a P outlined in it.

Valerie's mouth gaped. She had to find out if this was true, as soon as she got out of there.

Later...

Danny had gotten Jazz, Tucker, Danielle, and Sam together.

"Ok," he said, "Sam, I'm counting on you for biblical knowledge. Jazz, I'll need you to help me on the legal and moral rights front."

A knock came at the door.

Maddie answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton," Valerie said, "is Danny home? It's an emergency."

"He's upstairs, with his friends," Maddie said.

"Thanks," Valerie said, rushing up the stairs. She burst into his room.

"Danny," she said, "either you're in trouble, or you're the cause of it. Either way, I need to talk to you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Valerie. What's wrong?" he asked.

"This morning, I was called to a warehouse across town, by a letter from Reverend Showenhower," she explained, "his group wants you dead. He's planning to annihilate all the ghosts tonight, in the middle of his debate! He has this laser, powered by some ghost with YOUR emblem."

"Wait, wait," Danny said, "This ghost- blue, flaming hair, deep voice?"

"Yeah," Valerie said, "you know him?"

"He's from a future," Danny explained, "one I averted. In the original timeline, I cheated on my CAT. Lancer called my parents to meet him at the Nasty Burger. The sauce overheated, and KABOOM! Everyone I knew and loved dead. It turned the me into that. But I stopped that timeline. Clockwork intervened. We imprisoned that other me. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, apparently someone got him out of that prison and into another," Valerie told him.

"Valerie, if we're going to stop this, we're going to need your help," he said, "are you with us?"

"Of course," she said.

"Okay," Danny said, "new plan. We split into 2 teams. Jazz, Tucker, Danielle, you go to that warehouse, disarm the weapon. I trust your skills, Tuck. Sam, Valerie and I will take the debate bait. When and if he tries to set it off, we reveal the plan, ruin his image, and give him over to the authorities."

"Sounds good," Tucker said, "but what if your jerky older self gets loose?"

"That's why Danielle and Jazz are going with you. With Jazz in the peeler and Danielle in the ecto-skeleton, you can take him."

Later...

Danny, Sam, and Valerie barged onto the stage.

"As promised, I've shown up to defend ghosts as a race," Danny said.

Freakshow grinned.

"Well, I have an unscheduled surprise for you," Freakshow responded, pulling out a small pushbutton on a small pen, "a few blocks from here, I've got a weapon that will destroy every last ghost on earth, even the abomination halfas, like you."

He pushed the button. Nothing happened.

"What did you do?" he screamed, "and you! Valerie! You've betrayed me!"

"It was that or let you murder innocent people," she said, "you deserved to be betrayed. I've met ghosts with more heart than you. They're not the demons here. You are."

Freakshow pulled a rifle from his suitjacket. He aimed at her heart.

"Let those blasphemous words be your epitaph, girl," he said.

He squeezed on the trigger. A shot rang out. The girl's eyes widened. A collective gasp filled the room. Freakshow dropped his gun, and grabbed his arm. The crowd looked to see that a policeman had fired the shot. Chaos erupted. Cries of "He shot the reverend!" filled the room.

"If you didn't notice, he was about to kill a young girl," the cop said to the crowd, "You should be ashamed of yourselves. If this is God's will, it sure has changed since I went to Sunday school."

Meanwhile, in the warehouse...  
All went as planned. The weapon was disabled, and it had occured- Dan Phantom was now freed. That was the bad news.  
"You know, I'm bound to that freak's will... I can't do anything he doesn't tell me," Dan informs them. He is oddly still, docile. Danielle and Jazz keep their weapons trained on him.

"Good thing he also gave me a command to defend myself!" Dan said. He dived at Jazz, knowing she was the weaker target.  
She shot the peeler off at him. Not the best move. It peeled away the runes.  
"Yes... I'm FREE! Finally!" He grinned sadistically at them. Danielle took aim. She blasted him. This surprised him. He was knocked into a wall.  
"Another halfa?" he says, confused.  
She jumps, and comes down on him with a good kick to the chest.  
"The name's 'Danielle'."  
"Cute. I hate cute." he retorted, as he managed to knock her off of him. He could see he'd have to manipulate his way out of this. His eyes scanned the room. He jumped at Tucker, and tried to get a hold. He was given a jolt.  
"Ah, the Specter Deflector. Nice move," he comments. Danielle and Jazz both have their sights on him.  
"Sorry to disappoint you to girls, but it's time I _GO_!"

On this last word, his voice became an eerie, powerful wailing. Jazz was thrown backwards into the wall. Tucker had managed cover behind a broken piece of Dan's cage. Danielle, however, managed to hold her ground. She summoned up all the courage she could.  
"Don't mess with my _FAMILY!_"  
The wailing word rang in the air with the force of an earthquake. People across town heard it. Dan grasped his head in pain as it threw him backwards. They were the last words he heard before he went unconscious.

"_ ...FAMILY_!"  
The word echoed across the auditorium. People puzzled over what it was.  
"I see Danielle has found the wail," Danny says confidently, "Face it, Freakshow. You're BEATEN."  
"That's where you're wrong. I still have one last trick up my sleeve..." Freakshow says, grinning sadistically.  
"You can come out, Clocky," he says patronizingly. Clockwork materializes, covered in the red runes. He looks mournfully guilty.  
"Clockwork...but why? I mean..." Danny begins, taken by complete surprise.  
"He's unable to do a thing without me, now. I've bound him to me," Freakshow explains, "Clocky! Escape portal."  
Clockwork reluctantly waves his staff. A time portal opens.  
"Sayanora, Ghost boy!" Freakshow taunts, disappearing through the portal. Clockwork follows. Immediately, Danny grabs Sam and Valerie and rushes through the portal after him before it closes.


End file.
